


Oathbound

by FireontheMountain (Eleint)



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen, the wizard's oath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/FireontheMountain
Summary: A private recension.





	Oathbound

Life is. 

Its thousand thousand faces a constant sea of surprise and change.

And though I speak not to the Powers, nor do their speak through me I will do my part. 

Be it by spell, or sweat, or blood - I will do the work set before me. 

To lessen the harms, including those I inflict, knowingly or by ignorance. 

And when I go, for all things must —

that I leave the universe better than it had found me.


End file.
